


Not So Different

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2015 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Het, Pre-Het, Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/">Adventdrabbles</a> prompt for day 16: footprints in the snow.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not So Different

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Adventdrabbles](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) prompt for day 16: footprints in the snow.

Petunia hadn't seen Snape all summer and any time she'd mentioned him, Lily would change the subject or flat out tell her to drop it.

When Lily decided to stay at that school for the winter holidays, Petunia found herself bored and rather lonely.

Just before New Year's, they received a couple inches of snow. Bundling herself up, Pentunia decided to go for a walk. 

Who knows? Maybe she'd build a snowman. She hadn't done since primary school.

She made her way to the wood where she and Lily used to play, stopping abruptly when she saw footprints in the snow. 

She followed them quite certain who they belonged to and she was strangely interested in seeing him.

It was odd to have someone be a part of your life for years and then have that person disappear. 

She would have laughed at the sight—dressed in black from head to toe, surrounded by a sea of white—but her heart jumped into her throat when Snape turned toward her. 

His eyes widened for a moment but then his expression settled back into one of bland indifference. 

"Tuney." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Holding one out, he said, "Smoke?"

She'd never smoked before, always thought they were filthy things, but watching him hold it between his lips, inhale deeply, and blow out a stream of pale grey smoke, she was mesmerised.

"All right." She walked closer and noticed the almost-smile the curled his lips.

She almost-smiled right back. 

He stepped closer to her and her heart beat a little faster as she became aware of just how much he'd matured in the last year. Taller, more masculine. 

He handed her the cigarette and flicked his lighter. She'd seen enough movies to know what to do.

She inhaled, then coughed and spluttered. She expected laughter but, while he did look amused, it didn't seem malicious. 

"It takes some getting used to," Snape said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Like whisky."

While Petunia had never smoked, she had had a drink or two when her parents were out for the evening. She was old enough after all. She just wasn't interested... before.

"I could bring some," she said before her brain could stop her mouth. "If you'd like."

He took one last drag off the cigarette and threw it down into the snow. "Do you have any biscuits?"

Petunia knew how much he liked her mum's shortbread because Lily used to bring him some.

"Mum made a batch." She bit the edge of her thumb. "I should be able to."

Snape reached out and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Meet me back here; I'll build a fire."

"All right," she whispered, her body trembling, and she didn't know why. Or maybe she did and just wasn't ready to admit it, even to herself.

She backed away, eyes not leaving his, until she finally turned and hurried back home, dizzy with excitement.


End file.
